


Siren's Song

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Musical sex, Oral Sex, Singing, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrating Water, Water Sex, waterbending sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Lillie and a Primarina make beautiful music together.
Relationships: Lillie | Lillie/Ashirene | Primarina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Siren's Song

Lillie sat at the side of the pool, watching the Primarina within swim so gracefully through its waters.

It had been a few months since Lillie had taken over the Aether Foundation. It had been a daunting task to fill her mother's shoes and take upon the responsibilities of leadership all at once, but Lillie had not shied away from the difficulties, and even gone further than her mother had, taking on new duties in an effort to lead the organization in new, more ethically conscious ways.

One of Lillie's initiatives had been to make time in her schedule each day to spend time bonding with the Pokemon in the Aether Foundation's care. It was upon the Pokemon that the Foundation's purpose and drive were built, after all, and having a positive, personal connection to as many of them as possible was, Lillie felt, very important for her as its president. It was good for her, personally, as well, helping her become all the more accustomed to the kinds of interactions and connections with Pokemon that most people in the world took for granted.

Today she was meeting with a Primarina, which Lillie had mixed feelings of anticipation about. Primarinas were beautiful, elegant creatures that embodied the unfathomable mystery of the sea and the charming enigma of the fae both...far easier to look forward to spending time with than many more physically intimidating Pokemon, to be sure. And yet, at the same time, the inviting beauty of a Primarina was intimidating in its own right; Lillie would feel self-conscious about being plain and awkward just standing next to one on land, let alone on a Primarina's own turf (so to speak).

Nonetheless, this was about forming a meaningful connection with this creature, and it was easier to do it on her own terms rather than Lillie's. Besides, Lillie couldn't let a little nervousness be an obstacle; this whole exercise was partly about getting past that to begin with.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” she asked, hoping for (even if also a little apprehensive about) an affirmative answer. After all, she would feel terribly silly if she'd put on her swimsuit for nothing. It wasn't an embarrassing one, or anything, just a simple, functional white one-piece - although it did look quite lovely on her, if her mother was to be believed, complimenting her fair coloring very pleasantly, and catching the moonlight above in quite a lovely manner. Lillie always preferred to swim at night; she was less likely to get sunburn, and in more public swimming areas there were also fewer chances of anyone seeing her in her swimsuit. Not relevant now, of course, but habits were hard to kick.

“Prim.” The Soloist Pokemon gave a nod.

Having received permission, Lillie dipped into the cool water, and shivered. A small gasp slipped from her lips at the sensation, her voice high and sweet. "Ah...!"

A look of interest came to Primarina's eyes, and she swam up to Lillie. Before the human girl could wonder why, Primarina sang a note of the same pitch, hauntingly beautiful even as it mimicked another's voice. She held it for a moment, letting Lillie's small, sweet sound of surprised sensation fill the quiet room, almost as though purifying it of the mundane tiny noises of existence until only the single, sonorous moment existed, stretched out...and then, suddenly, Primarina added to it, jumped from Lillie's single note and started making a tune of it.

“Oh, that’s so beautiful!” Lille praised, enchanted by the beauty before and around her. She started to swim out into the pool, calm and content in mind as her body adjusted to the water. Primarina stayed close, circling around her as she continued to smoothly and joyfully improvise her beautiful call.

Primarinas were known for a beauty of voice beyond description, but Lillie had never truly imagined what that could be like until now. It felt like the joy of life and the grandeur of the moonlit night were gently, gracefully lapping over her heart and soul, ocean waves of comfort, peace, and thrill washing gradually more greatly over her. She marveled, as she floated, that this had all started merely from a noise that _she_ had made. With that thought came a whim, and she was too at peace not to indulge it, so Lillie began to sing along to Primarina's music. She had always been too shy to try singing, even just to the tunes that people made, let alone this siren's song, but in this moment, her reticence and fears of inadequacy both vanished...and even a bit of her humility must have been chased away, too, because Lillie realized, as she heard it in earnest, that it was a shame she had always been so shy about singing. Her voice was lovely.

As she sang, Lillie was thrilled to hear Primarina begin to harmonize with her. They sang quietly for a few minutes, each adapting to the other's pace and notes, two voices coming together to be one and both...love made in sound.

Lillie reached out, and began to slowly stroke the sleek body of the Pokemon. Her skin was smooth, coated in cool water, yet wonderfully warm to the touch.

“This is so nice,” Lille observed breathlessly as she broke their song, too pleased by this magical experience not to declare her happiness with a bright smile.

“Prima!” the Pokemon agreed melodiously, as she rolled over onto her back and swam along in a curve around Lillie, letting the girl's hand slide down her body...

Until her hand brushed over a spot that felt very different from the rest.

It took a second for the girl to realize just where she was touching. When it clicked in her mind, Lillie let out a yelp.

“Sorry sorry sorry!” she exclaimed in a panic, startling and withdrawing her hand immediately.

Except that Primarina grabbed her wrist with her dexterous flipper, and brought Lillie's hand back to where it had been. "Arina,” she declared, in a playful, quiet singsong.

“You...umm...you w-want, me to?” Lillie asked, stammering as her cheeks flamed brightly.

She had read in her mother’s files that some Pokemon came to have an attraction to humans, a physical one. And those same files had made it quite clear that her mother had also...indulged them. Eagerly.

Blushing fiercely, Lillie found herself debating her next move. This surprised her greatly; in truth, she would never have thought that she could be composed enough in a moment such as this _to_ debate what to do next, at all. She knew quite well how intensely shy she was, and while she knew she'd made great strides in having confidence as a young woman, she wouldn't have thought she made such progress as to actually consider this...proposal.

But consider it Lillie did, even as her fingers trembled nervously against Primarina's privates. Lillie had, unsurprisingly, no real experience with anything sexual...the closest she'd ever come to it was one time when Selene had kissed her, that night they spent together before going through the Ultra Wormhole to confront her mother. And even that had nearly been too much for her to handle!

But she did want to change that. Lillie had looked back on that moment many times since, and even though it was still a wonderful memory that made her heart sing and butterflies swarm in her belly...at the same time, she still felt a little embarrassed that she hadn't had the courage or confidence in herself to return Selene's kiss. To go _further_ than just kissing. Because under the starlight, alone on an adventure together, connected to one another like neither girl ever had been...it would have been a good moment, a _right_ moment, for her and Selene to be with each other the way Selene clearly wanted, and Lillie knew she also wanted deep down. To have made love for their first time.

Lillie didn't want to miss the next right moment with Selene for that. The next time an opportunity to tell Selene her feelings physically came, Lillie wanted to be confident in herself enough to act on it. Getting used to running the Aether Foundation and finding herself as a person had been going a long way toward that, but, she reasoned to herself, actual, practical knowledge of the act would help the most. And a little experience could only make her better able to make Selene feel good when it did happen, too.

“A-Alright,” Lillie said, after taking a deep, steadying breath, “I’ll do it.”

Primarina gave a pleased smile, and laid back in the water, a picture of eager, luxuriant elegance. She hummed, and Lillie was struck at just how beautiful even a hum could sound from this Pokemon. Primarina then guided Lillie’s hand to where her sleek, smooth tail began, and a little lower, to where it opened.

Lillie gently ran her fingers along the warm slit of Primarina’s womanhood. It was an odd feeling...slick, warm, so _soft_. Though uniquely different, and exciting for that fact, Primarina's pussy also felt very much like Lillie's own...it felt strange, to realize that as women, as creatures of desire and sexuality, she and this picture of aquatic grace and sonorous beauty were so much the same...

“Is this...good?” she asked, unsure, as she slowly ran her fingers along the slit. She was rubbing the outer folds the way she'd liked it, the few times she had touched herself, but similar or not, she didn't know if a Pokemon would enjoy it the same way she had.

Lillie's anxiety was reassured, though, when Primarina hummed with a low, purring affirmative, clearly requesting more. The human girl took a steadying breath, and slowly pushed her fingers inward.

Primarina gasped in pleasure, her voice sounding all the sweeter for it.

Lillie wiggled her fingers, exploring, taking in the full sensation of this moment, of the feeling of Primarina’s inner walls hugging upon her digits and of the thrill of knowing that she was the one giving such delight and joy to this beautiful, ethereal creature. It was a strange, and strangely pleasant, experience for her to caress, rub, and even strike against Primarina's inner walls - Lillie had never pushed her fingers into herself; this was an entirely new sensation for her on every level.

She found herself feeling a new, strange, but appealing sense of confidence and comfort, and began working her fingers anew. Lillie explored within Primarina's folds, and paid close attention to the way her humming would change. Some spots made her sing higher and sweeter; for others, she would dip lower, and more sensual. Lillie didn't know which she loved more.

As Primarina used her song to help guide the girl where to focus and how to do it, Lille felt a heat building in her own belly as she grew more and more aroused, almost as though she were playing the musical pleasure upon herself, as well.

Biting her lips as her own desires flared higher and higher, Lillie could resist no more, and reach down with her free hand to start rubbing herself through the thin fabric of her swimsuit. She could feel her clit poking through just a bit, and focused on it, letting out a delighted, relieved moan of her own at the wonderful contact.

As she fingered the beautiful Pokemon and herself, the scent of Primarina’s arousal started to reach Lillie's nose, and she let out a pleased, needy whimper. It was sweet, and musky, and the most wonderful scent she'd ever encountered.

Lillie licked her lips, a sudden craving coming over her. The remains of her anxiety and bashfulness evaporated; she _needed_ more of that scent, to experience its source to the fullest...!

Pulling her fingers out, Lillie brought them to her mouth and licked them, and let out a shocked, blissful whine. Pokemon, or at least Primarina, tasted much more strongly than Lillie herself had when she had tried her own excitement in the past, and that stronger taste was heavenly. Primarina was as sweet and heady as she smelled, like the elegant, entrancing perfection of her music had been distilled into physical flavor, and Lillie needed more, she _needed_ it...!

“Can I...? Do you...mind?” Lillie asked, her voice soaked with desperate craving. She didn't know what she would do if Primarina denied her.

Luckily, however, the “Rina,” that came in answer was most definitely an affirmative.

Taking a small breath of nervous, excited anticipation, Lillie leaned down and planted a kiss on Primarina’s luscious lower lips, and began to lick slowly, timidly. She started to build up confidence as she lathed her tongue over the slick, warm mermaid pussy, and her now free fingers found themselves within her own cunny.

Excited, pent up, and delighted with one another's beauty and company as they were, it did not take long now for either to reach the brink; Lillie could feel her body seizing in its pleasure and preparing for release, and could likewise feel the orgasmic tension rising in her aquatic lover.

Primarina’s singing grew louder, and punctuated by trilling notes of beautiful, breathless desperation. The water around them began to glow softly, and swirl and dance, controlled by her voice.

Then, her singing began to make the water bubble and roil, and Lillie let out an ecstatic, wondering cry of pleasure as her nipples and clit were caught in the water's turmoil, submerged in liquid vibration.

She redoubled her efforts in licking and kissing; she was seized with a need to make Primarina cum first. Moving her tongue as fast as she could, Lillie focused her licking and sucking upon all the spots that made Primarina sing the highest notes. The new, pitched pleasure-song made the water dance against the human girl's sensitive zones with all the more frenzy.

Finally, with an operatic cry that seemed to reverberate into the air, the water, and Lillie's very core, Primarina came, her body thrashing in ecstasy, splashing as the water danced and sung to her voice.

Lillie pulled away, breathing heavily as Primarina's effect on the water brought her closer and closer to her own release. She licked her lips clean as whimpers of pleasure escaped them, and one last corner of her mind not overwhelmed with pleasure took a moment to process what she had just done. Though Lillie had never expected her first sexual experience to be with a Pokemon, she felt like she was glowing with pride at this moment as much as she was flushed with desire.

Primarina then grabbed her, and dragged her underwater into the deepest part of the pool. It was done too suddenly for her to panic, and before Lillie's mind could catch up enough for that, Primarina had created a bubble and put it around Lille’s head, filled with clean cool air. Lillie gasped, lustily and in wonder, at being fully submerged and yet able to breathe with comfort.

“Prima,” the Pokemon told her, her voice somehow echoing through the water as easily as through air, as she swam around Lillie just a little bit. She gripped Lillie's swimsuit in her teeth and flippers, and yanked it off, letting it sink to the bottom.

She swam around Lillie, and the water danced and teased her still more strongly, and Lillie could feel herself getting closer and closer...and yet, it wasn't quite enough; the water lacked just enough substance to be unable to push her any further, no matter how amazing it felt, how turned on she was...!

And then Primarina added something more, as she gently glided the round tip of her nose against Lille’s clit. Lillie let out a scream as her climax washed over her and sent her drowning in a very different way in this water, even as Primarina hummed and caused her her nose to vibrate against her human lover.

“Ah, ah! AH!” the human gasped in orgasmic abandon, small bubbles breaking free of her protective pocket of air and rising to the surface.

“Mmmarina!” the Pokemon giggled softly, pushing the tip of her nose into Lillie now, not deep enough to break her hymen, but enough to stretch her farther than her own fingers ever had before. Primarina began to sing again, the melody carrying through her nose and right into Lillie’s cunny, and the girl gasped in shocked pleasure, mind whirling to try to comprehend how anything could feel so good, even just moments after an incredible orgasm.

She sang, more beautifully now than ever before, every ethereal note a pulse of bliss through the girl, until Lillie was just on the very brink of coming so spectacularly that the first climax would seem a paltry joke by comparison...and then, Primarina stopped.

But Lillie had no chance to complain about it, barely even to reel from a moment of disappointment, before Primarina placed her mouth over Lille’s pussy. She began to lick her, and sing louder and sweeter still, and the girl went over the edge, drowning in sublime, almost agonizing delight. She was crying out in pleasure, calls of sheer carnal awe trapped within the cool weight of the water, and Lillie felt Primarina change her song to harmonize with Lillie's screams. The reverberations through water and girl blended, making her entire body vibrate subtly, bringing her to new heights even in the midst of an orgasm already beyond her ability to handle.

Primarina grabbed her, and brought her up to the surface, the bubble popping the moment her head came up. She deposited Lillie carefully, fondly to the water's surface, and gently laid her head upon the girl's convulsing chest. She hummed reassuringly, almost maternally, a song of sweet calm and relief, and kissed Lillie's little breasts adoringly as she did. Through these kisses, the song seemed to spread through her, and help her down from the climax that was raging through her, until finally, Lillie lay, gasping and almost uncomprehending, but nonetheless in the calm, glowing aftermath of her pleasure.

When she looked back at this moment later, Lillie would never be entirely sure she could have returned without Primarina's guidance; Lillie could not help but believe that the pleasures that Primarina had brought upon her would have continued crashing in waves upon her without ebb, until she was utterly dissolved within them.

“That was wonderful,” she said, when she was able, and kissed Primarina, who just sang cheerfully as she laid on her back, and lifted Lillie on top of her. Their pussies kissed, as she held the girl and sang her to sleep.


End file.
